Eyes of Justice
by Not a love bird
Summary: Hello everyone and welcome to my fanfic! ...*awkward silence* Okay let's get to the point shall we? Please go easy on me with reviews I'm new to this so if I make any mistakes feel free to point them out. ...I don't know what else to say...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I** **do** **NOT own Yugioh GX, Yugioh GX characters, or the Yugioh Trading card game.**

Claimer: Now what I do own is all Original characters, and the story title.

Hi, the name's Hamza, and right now you're about to enter my life.

Hamza POV

*Yawn* 'Man I wonder what time it is?' I said as got up from a nap.

'Attention everyone, we will be arriving at Duel academy shortly.' Said the Announcer man, his voice being broadcasted to the entire ship.

'Man, And I was just getting to the good part of my dream.' I said, a loud sigh escaping from me.

When I finally reached the exit of the ship, I looked out into the distance.

'It's been so long since I got away from my parents and just did my own thing.' I said as I smiled at the scene of Duel academy.

'My parents were always so overprotective of me, for reasons I still don't know to this day.' I said as I went into deep thought.

Soon it was time to exit the ship.

'So...my dorm is that way then?' I said asking another student for directions.

After some more bickering I was finally on my way to my dorm, In Obelisk blue.

After finally getting to class after settling in my dorm room. I sat down next some other Obelisk student while someone walked out onto the podium.

'Now now settle down students!' He said loudly and the students stopped talking.

After he explained an awful lot of things about school it was time for the thing this school is known for...Dueling.

'Now we will hold an exhibition match right now! Who wants to duel?

Everyone fell into silence but I raised my hand.

'Ah yes number one freshman student Hamza was it?' He said with a smirk on his face.

'I'll be his opponent.' I looked over to where the voice came from and what I saw was shocking.

She had big beautiful brown eyes and flowing violet hair.

'Second year student Blair Flannigan?' He said with his voice in question.

Blair Flannigan...her name was unique just like she was.

'Excuse me? Anyone there?' Crowler said as he was trying to tell me to come down to the stage.

I snapped out of my daze and ran down to the stage embarrassed.

'DUEL!' Blair and I shouted as we began our match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh GX, Yugioh GX characters or the Yugioh Trading card game.**

Claimer: What I do own is all ORIGINAL characters and the story title.

Hamza POV

'DUEL' Blair and I shouted loudly.

Blair 4000 LP

Hamza 4000 LP

'I'll start this off, draw!' She shouted.

Blair POV

'I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode! Then I'll then I'll throw this face down and end my turn' I said as a pink chick appeared next to me.

'Then I guess it's my turn then! Draw!' He said as he drew a card.

'I summon Twin sword Marauder in attack mode! Now go attack that Sonic Chick!' The monsters blade pierced through Sonic chick and destroyed it.

'And due to my monsters effect you take piercing damage!' He said a shocked look on my face.

Blair 2700 LP

'And now I can attack again!'

Blair 1100 LP

'Finally I place a face down and end my turn.' A face down appeared next to him.

'Then it's my turn then! Draw!' I drew just the card I needed too.

'I activate my face down Call of the Haunted! And I bring back Sonic Chick!' I shouted as my monster reappeared next to me.

'Now I tribute Sonic chick to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode!' One of my strongest monsters appeared next to me.

'And I activate it's effect which allows my to destroy your Twin sword Marauder!' I said as his monster was destroyed.

'Now I activate two spells! Axe of Despair and Lucky iron axe! These give my monster a total attack strength of 3900! Now go attack him directly with Zapping strike!' My monster attacked him directly.

Hamza 100 LP

'I end my turn now.' I started to smirk but stopped when he started laughing.

'Aw man it's been a while since I've had a fun duel like this, too bad all good things have to end.' He said as he drew his card.

'I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode! Then I activate the spell card Blustering winds! This gives my monster 1000 more points for total of 1100!' He said with an evil smirk on his face.

'So what? You're puffball of a monster is no match for my Zaborg!' I said.

'My sprite may be no match for your monster…but it sure is a match for your life points! Since I can attack you directly with him!' He said as I gasped.

'Go attack with Blazing magic!' He said as his monsters fire balls came right at me.

Blair 0 LP

Hamza POV

'That was a great duel Blair.' I held my hand out.

'It was.' Her hand touched mine and I started blushing madly but turned my face so no one could see it.

The other students started clapping quietly then loudly applauding us.

'Well then you're all dismissed!' They started walking out as Crowler did too, leaving Blair and I alone.

'So um…' I started.

'Why don't I take you on a tour of Duel Academy?' She said with a smile on her face.

*In thought* Her smiles are almost as beautiful as she is.

'Anyone there? Hello?' She waved her hand in front of my face.

'Oh yeah sure that would be nice!' I said trying to hide the embarrassment on my face.

'Tomorrow after class at the front entrance?' She said.

'Yeah that sounds good, Well see you later…Blair.' I said a slight blush when I said her name.

We both walked in opposite directions to our dorms.


End file.
